


The pros of being a shipper

by moonlight_mercenary



Series: The life of a shipper [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Subtle Pining, for 11/9 day, shipper!YamaYachi, too much references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi, with Yamaguchi supporting her, celebrates the 9th of November for a certain personal reason. Also this particular artist she looks up to online also happens to make things even more interesting for her. A lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pros of being a shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Like before, I barely made it so it's not proof-read either. So comments for corrections are very much welcomed! Also it's best to read [the prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4776458) first. Might put them in a series soon enough.

Kageyama glared at the screen in front of him. The corner of the screen read '11:30 PM, November 8'. Just around half an hour left and  _did he really have the time to go back to what happened around two months ago?_

「影月」  
These characters had still been stuck in Kageyama's mind ever since he had asked Yachi about it. Just before Tsukishima really had to butt in.

He isn't that much of an idiot. He recognizes those characters as much as he at least recognizes his name. Or rather part of his name.

He isn’t also much of an idiot to not recognize the other character. He knew it too well, but...

It had to be ‘Eigetsu', but it's not the birthday of a character with that name then, is it? Kageyama tries to convince himself.  _But this is Yachi he had talked to..._

He dismisses his thoughts and brought out his tablet before connecting to the computer before rendering some sketches he had done for the past few days. He had "personal" deadlines to meet, after all. And it just happens that it involves the two characters bothering him, only reverse in order.

He filled in colors between the lines, and found himself mesmerized by his own rendered art. _If only the original only looked this gentle too..._

Kageyama finished his rendering, just in time. _Click_. Posted.

* * *

“Uwoh! Hiyu-san is so fast!" Yachi said to herself when she refreshed her favorite Pixiv tag as soon as the 9th of November ticked on her computer screen date.

She made a bookmark on the work before opening a new tab to browse the log the artist just posted.  _They look so good… Ah, Tsukishima-kun looks especially good here… Is he smiling?_

Yachi proceeded to refresh the tag again, when her phone lit up with a notification for a message. She didn’t even have to check it to know that it was Yamaguchi. He was the only one she gets to talk about the two boys in person, anyway.

_ 'Yachi-san! Are you still awake? I hope you remembered what today is! Happy 11/9 day!' _

 She smiled, of course she remembers. She couldn’t even get it off her mind the past few days. She typed out a reply.

_ ‘Did you check Pixiv yet? Hiyu-san posted a new set just now. It’s so beautiful! I wonder how she knew them two though…’ _

_ ‘Maybe we could check around tomorrow if someone would observe our club practice...’ _

_ ‘Oh! I hope whoever she is, she shows up then! It would be nice to find another shipper~’ _

_ ‘See you tomorrow then, I mean later!’ _

Yachi grinned but opted not to reply. She and refreshed the tag again, but found no updates. That was expected… She proceeded to close her laptop, she had better things to do. Like seeing the two main focus for the day ahead, in person.

Which reminded her, isn’t Tsukishima supposed to do something about it? He promised two months ago, didn’t he?

She shrugged it off and went to bed. She sleeps, anticipating.

 

* * *

Yachi goes to club later only to find Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Hinata huddled together and talking. _It’s somehow an odd combination to gather together_ , she inwardly points out. She approached a little closer to find Hinata holding up a—  _is that a sketch pad?_

Yamaguchi eyes met her questioning ones, and she guessed that her assumption was correct.

Yachi scanned around the court to find the two main characters for the day. Quickly enough, she found Tsukishima setting aside his towel and water jug from a distance. Near the bespectacled blocker, Yachi found Kageyama looking at,  _glaring_ , at the direction of the cluster that were busy from checking out the contents of the sketch pad. Yachi flinched and glanced back to the group.

“Oh, this one looks like Tsukishima, doesn’t it? He looks good.” Tanaka pointed out.

“This one has piercings though!!! But I hate to admit it but this one looks good. I wonder who sketched it.” Hinata said.

“That’s Kimizuki Shiho, I think. From that latest series…" Yamaguchi answered. "The style looks familiar, too…” He added.

“Maybe Yachi-san owns it, though? She draws, after all!” Hinata gestured to Yachi, who jumped when she heard her name was called. Yachi also felt Kageyama’s gaze directed at her, and shivers ran down her spine.

“N-No, I don’t bring my sketch pads to school…” She hesitantly approached the group, partly to hide from Kageyama’s stare and also partly to check out the sketchpad too.  _I did hear Shiho getting mentioned, after all…_  She thought.

When she got to see the sketch, it dawned on her. Why Yamaguchi also said it looked familiar.

“Hi-Hi-Hi-HIYU-SAN?!" Yachi's voice echoed in the court. "That’s Hiyu-san’s art style!” She pointed it out and grabbed the sketch pad from Hinata’s hands.

“Ahh, I can’t believe Hiyu-san also draws traditional art… It’s so beautiful…” Yachi hugged the back side of the sketchpad.

“But Yachi-san, you’re also a good artist,” Yamaguchi commented. Yachi felt her face heat up a little at the compliment.

“But this is really pretty though…” _I want to ask for something like this from Hiyu-san if I see her later,_  Yachi added to herself.

“Practice will start in a few! Line up!” Ennoshita called out, dismissing the cluster and leaving Yachi holding on to the sketch pad but not without receiving a stare from Kageyama, followed by Tsukishima’s, before he smiled knowingly at her.

_Ah_. The day seems to go really, _really_ well for Yachi. _It really feels so nice to be at the front row of witnessing something you ship._

 

* * *

 

The petite manager busied her remaining free time in the club perusing the contents of the sketchpad, _Hiyu-san’s_ sketchpad, while the boys proceeded to change. She was in charge of the closing up the court for now, after all.

As expected, it’s filled with doodles of the volleyball club members. There were more sketches of Tsukishima, though. There were also sketches of some anime characters. “Ah, she really draws Shiho so handsome,” Yachi whispered to herself. _But Hiyu-san didn’t show up anywhere today, did she..._

“Yachi-san?” Came an uncharacteristically soft baritone voice from behind her.

Yachi jumped from her seat at the source of the sound, and turned around to find Kageyama, looking surprised as she was.

“W-What is it, Kageyama-kun?” She asked when she calmed down a little. How does Kageyama manage to surprise her every time she was having feels in her special ship day? _Last time was two months ago too..._

“That sketchpad… Can I have it back?” Kageyama averted his gaze and awkwardly reached out for the sketchpad.

Yachi found the faint flush on the setter’s cheeks cute. “O-Oh! Sure, here you go—"

_Wait a minute. What...?_ Yachi’s brain short-circuited.

“HIYU-SAN?!” She exclaimed, once again, in bewilderment. “IS THAT YOU?”

Kageyama grabbed the sketchpad hastily from her. “P-PLEASE—“ Yachi flinched. “Please don’t say anything more. I know you know what I’ve been drawing all this time, and I… It confirmed my suspicions from last time, and…"

Yachi’s mind was lost in how she was actually interacting with the artist she had been looking up to. _All. This. Time._ And she didn’t even know. And no, more than that—

_ Isn’t this a huge plot twist?! Does that mean they’ve been mutually pining for each other?! Yamaguchi-kun, did you know this?!?_

“Here,” Kageyama tears a page from the sketchpad, Hiyu-san’s— _his_ sketchpad, and handed it to Yachi, who accepted it absentmindedly. Yachi snaps back to the present and looks at the page she received. It was the drawing of the Tsukishima look-a-like she had been practically hugging earlier. “For thanks for supporting me online, at least."

“Th-Thank you too…! Hiyu-san— Kageyama-kun…” Yachi still managed to stutter out, despite getting starstruck. “Ah, you really draw them, especially Tsukishima-kun, so handsome though~” She took the chance to compliment the other, gaining a deeper shade of pink from the artist setter’s cheeks.

“Heh? So His Highness has been drawing me all this time, then?” Yachi felt the air around Kageyama turn cold when another all too familiar voice called out on him. _This is getting all too familiar..._

Yachi turned around to find Tsukishima, followed by Yamaguchi. When the two shippers locked gazes with each other, Yachi couldn’t help the grin that spread out from her lips.

“And so?!” Kageyama turned around to glare at the tall blonde. He found no use avoiding the topic anyway. It’s something he pretty much anticipated to happen when he realized that Yachi knew about those drawings.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I just didn’t know that side of you. You’re usually quiet when we go together anyway.”

Yachi was about to ask if she heard that right when Yamaguchi asked ahead of her. “Tsukki what do you even mean by that?!”

Tsukishima slipped an arm around Kageyama’s waist and held the other closer to him, and the setter used his sketchpad to hide his face from the other two who are now agape. “I meant what I probably meant,” he said.

Yamaguchi was too surprised to even move. Yachi, on the other hand, was too overwhelmed as she watched the two in front of her. Witnessing your ship actually turn out to be real…

_Too much feels for today. I can't._

And Yachi swooned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -(Kagetsuki) “影月” can be read as Eigetsu, who is also a character from Hunter x Hunter so far as I have researched?  
> -Kimizuki Shiho, if anyone haven’t searched him yet, is that “pink-haired Tsukishima” from the series Seraph of the End. He’s also voiced by Kageyama’s voice actor in the anime, thus sparking the interest of some 11/9 fans hahaha  
> -The kanji for “Tobio” (飛雄) can also be read as “Hiyu”. Especially if someone uses Google Translate (like me T T), and I decided to use that instead for his Pixiv handle instead.  
> -Drawing Tobes is pretty much based on the headcanon that he can draw and he's likely to draw things that linger on his mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope it made sense though omg I lost track of what I exactly wrote now oops;;;


End file.
